18x27 is 1827
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: 27 Sentences revolving around Tsuna and Hibari. Yaoi. 1827 [One Shot] [Complete]


**Title : 18x27 is 1827**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : ****27 Sentences revolving around Tsuna and Hibari. Yaoi. 1827 [One Shot] [Complete]  
><strong>

**Warning : Yaoi.**

** Why 27? Cause it's Tsuna's number! (Well, actually I just can't think of anymore XD) I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Target 1 :<strong>_

No matter when and where Tsuna is, whenever Hibari visits him, there is always tea and Japanese snacks awaiting the skylark.

_**Target 2 :**_

Hibari enjoys Tsuna's singing, it brings comfort to him. And Tsuna enjoys singing for him as he is able to see the peaceful and contented expression of the skylark.

_**Target 3 :**_

They take turns to go to each other's room to sleep together.

_**Target 4 :** _

The brunette has a futon in his room aside from the bed he usually sleeps in. Because his lover only sleeps on futons.

_**Target 5 :** _

The raven enjoys biting the brunette to death. Literally.

_**Target 6 : **_

The brunette doesn't mind being bitten to death by the skylark. He actually enjoys it too. (Tsu: It's a secret! Don't tell him!)

_**Target 7 :**_

Hamburger steaks that Tsuna make are the best. Hibari will never admits it but Tsuna knows.

_**Target 8 : **_

The cloud is free to drift wherever he wants but he stayed anyway.

_**Target 9 :** _

Tsuna likes the feel of the other silver band on his fourth finger colliding with the Vongola Sky Ring.

_**Target 10 :**_

The short hair that the skylark has now was the handiwork of the brunette.

_**Target 11 : **_

Tsuna's drinking skills are way better than the skylark, which is quite surprising.

_**Target 12 :**_

Tsuna had learned to control his habit of shrieking but he couldn't control it when Hibari loomed over him with lust-filled eyes.

_**Target 13 :**_

Hibari was glad to be the cloud._ His_ cloud.

_**Target 14 :**_

Hibari had not once won against Tsuna in chess.

_**Target 15 :**_

Hibari is kind towards little animals. Maybe that was why he felt the urge to protect Tsuna.

_**Target 16 :**_

The only time where Hibari will give in was when the brunette glares at him, but in Hibari's eyes, it was a cute pout.

_**Target 17 :**_

Whenever the skylark takes a nap on the roof or on top of the tree, he would wake up finding the brunette right beside him.

_**Target 18 :**_

No matter how many times Hibari changes his napping spot, the brunette could still find it.

_**Target 19 :**_

Tsuna understands why Hibird always sleeps on top of the skylark's head. Because it's too soft and comfortable.

_**Target 20 :**_

When they first started dating, the brunette almost fainted when he saw the smile Hibari had when he patted Natsu. It was a smile worth dying for. So he starts to let Natsu out as often as he can whenever he goes and visit Hibari.

_**Target 21 :**_

As much as Hibari loves Tsuna, he will never help him with his paperworks.

_**Target 22 :**_

Tsuna topped him once when the skylark was drunk. He doesn't regret doing so even when he was sore for the next few days.

_**Target 23 :**_

It took one week and a whole lot of blushing for Tsuna to finally say the raven's first name without stuttering. It took Hibari one try though.

_**Target 24 :**_

Tsuna once snapped a picture of the skylark napping without his consent. And it's now his phone's wallpaper.

_**Target 25 :**_

Whenever there's a chance for a vacation, Tsuna chose Japan immediately, for he knew how much the skylark misses it.

_**Target 26 :**_

The skylark always head straight to his room after a mission. He wanted to drift off to sleep immediately but there was always a petite brunette on his bed, already sound asleep, which is a pleasant surprise.

_**Target 27 :**_

When they're watching a horror movie together, Hibari prefer to watch Tsuna's expression than the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>End~ Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave a review!<strong>

** Tell me your thoughts! I'll be glad to hear them!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
